the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
I Was Going Through Everything Like Wildfire
USA France }} is the first episode of The Amazing Race 8. Flight Task The flight task was Geoguesser: Australia Leg Clue 1 - State Building. New York City, New York, USA. -> (Pearl Beach Resort and Spa. Vaitape, French Polynesia, France.) For this first Leg of the race, go to the island group of Bora Bora in the French overseas collectivity of France, French Polynesia. Find the island of To’opua and find the northernmost resort on this island. This resort is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Beach Resort and Spa. Vaitape, French Polynesia, France. -> (Papeete Tahiti Temple. Pape’ete, French Polynesia, France.) Now go to a Latter Day Saint temple in the capital of French Polynesia. This 20 metre high temple is now the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 3 - [Papeete Tahiti Temple. Pape’ete, French Polynesia, France.) Who's the Google Maps expert? In this Roadblock, one of you will have to find out which island, part of French Polynesia, is shown on the provided picture. Once you have figured that out, you must then find out what the name of the southernmost lake is called. Once you have found the correct name of the lake, you will get your next clue. Clue 4 - [Papeete Tahiti Temple. Pape’ete, French Polynesia, France.) -> (Stade Hamuta. Pape’ete, French Polynesia, France.) Now go to a stadium in Pape’ete, most used for football mathces. This stadium, with a capacity of 10,000 people, is where your next clue awaits. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 5 - Hamuta. Pape’ete, French Polynesia, France. DETOUR Too Many Pieces or Polynesian Cities. Your choice. In Too Many Pieces, you will simply have to complete a puzzle of a resort in Bora Bora. Once a screenshot (of your entire screen) is proving this, you will get your next clue. In Polynesian Cities, you will have to figure out which eight cities in French Polynesia are scrambled here below. Once you have the correct eight city names, you will get your next clue. (1) aaep (2) vaaiarve (3) eipra (4) hiaman (5) uraaatm (6) ruea (7) rakaaavf (8) taaakro Clue 6 - Hamuta. Pape’ete, French Polynesia, France. -> ' (Robert Wan Peal Museum. Pape’ete, French Polynesia, France.)' Get to your next Pit Stop! This beautifully decorated museum is the only museum in the world dedicated to pearls, which is a huge export in French Polynesia. Not only does this museum explain pearls itself, it also accounts for the many famous people throughout history that has fascinations for pearls, and now it is the first Pit Stop in a race around the world. The last team to check in here, will be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Aren & Kaeden. Category:The Amazing Race 8 Episodes Category:The Amazing Race 8 Category:Episodes (TAR)